


To me it's everything

by orphan_account



Series: Truly, madly, deeply [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrids, Kitten!Niall, Kittens, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Public Sex, Smut, good god what did i write???, really kinda kinky, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has learned a lot from the past few days, but it seems Niall has learned far more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To me it's everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to onedirectionlhnlz for prompting me to get off my ass and write this second part ;) It's super smutty, so be warned!

The early morning sun streamed through the thin cotton of the curtains, illuminating Zayn’s face and warming his exposed skin. He could feel himself rising up through the layers of subconsciousness, and although he tried to let himself sink back down into the warm haze of sleep, it was as though there was something tugging him to the surface until he was fully awake. Despite his still half-asleep state, Zayn was vaguely aware of a pleasant sensation rippling through his body from the vicinity of his groin. As he became suddenly aware of a hot, wet tongue lapping at the sensitive skin of his member, his eyes flickered open and he finally broke through the surface of sleep into full consciousness. Looking down, he was what it was that had woken him and gasped audibly.

*

Niall was crouched in between his thighs of the bed, the sheets having been pushed aside while Zayn was asleep. His blonde head was ducked down over Zayn’s crotch, ears perked up at odd angles, while his tongue flicked out to kitten-lick at the head of the older man’s cock hungrily. Zayn moaned. This was hands down the hottest way he’d ever been woken up, and he had to shake his head hard to make sure he wasn’t dreaming the whole scenario. Niall looked up at the noise, a little shocked by the sudden interruption of his activities, then smiled broadly when he noticed Zayn was awake.

“Morning Zayn!” he mewed, trying to sound casual despite the circumstances, however Zayn could hear the note of desperation in his voice, and caught how the younger boy’s eyes flicked back down towards the erection below his chin before looking back up at the other man rather desperately.

“Morning Niall,” muttered Zayn sleepily, his voice a little hoarse both from lack of use and how utterly turned on he was by the sight of Niall in between his leg, lapping at his dick without even having asked. The pure desperation in Niall’s face had been present pretty much for the past three days since he had started his heat, but Zayn didn’t think he would ever grow bored of the wide blue eyes that never seemed to lose their innocence, or the way he seemed to revel in everything Zayn did for him – or he could do for Zayn. “You’re a good kitten aren’t you, Niall?” Zayn continued.

*

When he’d first taken Niall in, he’d been afraid to call Niall anything to do with his hybrid status, for fear of offending him, but the first time they had sex he’d been unable to resist calling his partner a dirty little kitten, what with the cum dipping out of his tight, red hole and splattered across his back. Afterwards he’d apologised for it, but Niall had blushed and muttered into Zayn’s shoulder that he quite liked it. Raising an eyebrow, Zayn had decided to push the boundaries a little, just to check Niall wasn’t simply letting him give in to his own pleasure, so had allowed his hand to travel down across the planes of the teenager’s chest and over his stomach. “Are you sure?” he’d asked, voice low and husky, almost secretive. “Do you like being called a dirty little kitten, huh?” His hand had reached the fine hairs above Niall’s member, causing the younger man’s breath to hitch, but the blonde had simply nodded rather more frantically than he’d intended to. Zayn spoke again, wanting to elicit more of a reaction from him. “You like being dirty for me, don’t you kitten?” Fingers had ghosted across Niall’s shaft; the half-kitten was already beginning to get hard again, despite having had Zayn inside him less than five minutes ago. “Like being covered in my cum, having me mark you as my own, right?” Zayn wasn’t sure if he was pushing it too far – after all, only a few months ago Niall had been the victim of a totally different form of ownership – but the boy on top of him had simply yelped and bucked his hips up into Zayn’s grip.

*

“Yes, yes, yours, I’m all yours Zayn!” he’d finally cried out, prompting Zayn to finally wrap his hand around his erection and began slicking it up with the precum that was beading at the head. “Your kitten, only yours, your dirty kitten, I promise!” Locking his lips to the already heavily marked skin of Niall’s neck, Zayn had sucked a bruise against the flesh there while his fist started pumping frantically up and down the other boy’s length.

“Of course you’re mine, kitten, you’re mine and no one else’s, I promise,” he’d muttered against Niall’s collar bones, sensing how his words both turned on and seemed to reassure the teenager until the latter had suddenly orgasmed with no warning whatsoever, his load shooting up and coating Zayn’s fist and his stomach. For the next few minutes the only sound filling the room had been Niall’s panting breaths, which gradually slowed until he was able to talk again, albeit a little breathlessly.

“I like being your kitten, Zayn,” he’d purred sleepily, then yawned, and promptly fell asleep on top of Zayn in a heap of sweaty, cum-stained boy. Zayn had just smiled and reached over to grab a tissue from the night-stand, internally thinking that he rather liked it too.

*

Since then, ‘kitten’ had become like an endearing nickname between the two of them, with Zayn finding out that it had the added benefit of making them both feel exceedingly horny – not that Niall needed anything else to do that for him, really, what with the almost constant state of arousal that his heat had brought on. So when Zayn asked whether Niall was a good kitten, the younger man’s eyes flickered shut momentarily and his tongue darted out to lap at the precum bubbling at the end of the student’s member, as though he simply couldn’t help himself. It was all Zayn could do to stop himself from whimpering with pleasure.

“Such a good, kitten,” he carried on, his voice a little tight with the effort of stopping himself from cumming already. “Waking me up like this, ready for me to fuck your mouth. Do you want me to fuck your mouth, kitten?” Niall’s nods were frantic, and his eyes gleamed with want and need, but Zayn still paused for a second, looking thoughtful, as though he might suddenly decide against the idea. He loved keeping Niall on the edge like this, just waiting for his orders and willing to carry them out no matter what they might be, however the act was too hard for him to keep up for long in his painfully erect state, so after only a few moments he buried his hand in the hybrid’s dirty blonde hair and began pushing him down towards his member.

*

Niall’s mouth fell open instantly, his jaw already relaxed enough to widen around the length in his mouth as he tried to stop himself from taking it all in at once already. He didn’t want to seem greedy after all. However Zayn could see clearly how desperate Niall was, and although he had enjoyed the slow pace when he’d been waking up, right now he decided it would be more pleasurable for the both of them to make this fast and rough. Neither of them had ever said so aloud, but they both knew that was how they liked it. “It’s all yours, kitten,” he told Niall gently, rubbing the thumb of his free hand across the half-kitten’s cheek s though apologising in advance for how sore he knew the younger boy’s throat would be when they’d finished, how his voice would be hoarse and his eyes would run with tears. Smiling around the cock filling his mouth, Niall bobbed his head down just a little – but it was enough to convince Zayn to stop stalling and just get on with it. His fingers dug a little deeper into Niall’s scalp as he pushed his partner’s head down over and over – just a small way at first, so that the Irish lad could adjust to the angle and loosen out his already pretty much non-existent gag reflex, but then harder and deeper until his pubic hair has tickling the end of Niall’s nose and the head of his dick was hitting the back of his throat every time. Niall didn’t complain, though; he had no reason too. He loved this just as much as Zayn did, loved the feeling of his mouth being used over and over, because he knew that the man using it loved him, and that once this was over he would pull him up and kiss him just as many times to soothe away the sore, scratchy feeling at the back of his throat, and lick into his mouth until the taste of cum was all but gone. Not to mention Niall had a bit of a pain kink, too.

*

It didn’t take long for Zayn to find is release after that, with Niall’s nose pressed against his stomach and his cheeks hollowed around his shaft so the sweet drag increased Zayn’s sensitivity with each movement. Niall swallowed it all down as usual, still finding delight in the unusual feel and texture of the liquid against his tongue and sliding down his throat. Once Zayn had regained the ability to speak, or even move, he took hold of Niall’s shoulders and gently manhandled him up until the now fully erect boy was on top of him, pulling his partner to a messy orgasm before they both collapsed back onto the mattress in exhaustion.

“I love you,” whispered Zayn into the tufty triangle of Niall’s ear, and the hybrid purred contentedly, then promptly fell back to sleep.

*

If he was being honest, Zayn would have quite liked to have just spent the whole of Saturday in bed with Niall, just lazing about and having sex whenever the younger boy got too desperate. But unfortunately Zayn had already made plans to meet up with his mates at the weekend, and although he knew they wouldn’t mind that much if he cancelled on them at the last minute, he didn’t want to let them down. So after a small nap, he forced himself to wake his peaceful looking partner up and slide out of bed himself. They engaged quick round of shower sex to hopefully sate Niall’s frankly astounding sexual appetite for the next few hours, before Zayn quickly changed into the first clothes he could drag out of his wardrobe and drove the two of them into town as fast as he could get away with. They were late anyway, of course, but that was absolutely nothing new when it came to Zayn, so it didn’t really matter. His friends were as used to his terrible timing as they were to his ability to fall asleep literally anywhere, and his penchant for stupid tattoos.

*

Harry and Louis looked up as they entered the café they’d arranged to meet at, the chiming of a small bell above their heads alerting the couple to Niall and Zayn’s presence. Harry simply smiled widely when he saw them, raising a hand in greeting, but Louis was immediately ushering them over to the table, talking nine to the dozen as usual as he gossiped about the waiting staff and Harry’s disastrous attempts at DIY in their new flat. Zayn sat back and grinned along, putting in his own thoughts whenever Louis was forced to pause for breath, while Niall looked around him a little shyly. The half-kitten was used to Louis and Harry’s company (they were the first other people Zayn had introduced him to after taking him in), but being in such a public place was still new to him. He knew better than to be nervous any more – after all, he had Zayn to protect him now – but it still made him a little uncomfortable. Thankfully Harry seemed to notice this, for he leaned forwards across the table to ask Niall something wonderfully silly and inconsequential to take his mind off their surroundings. Smiling gratefully, Niall replied and allowed their conversation to blossom until finally a waitress came over to take their order. While she bent over to talk to Harry, clearly attempting to flirt with him, Louis motioned to her behind her back and mouthed at Niall that ‘she slept with every boy in her college class’. Niall attempted to hide his giggles in his fist, and suddenly felt a whole lot more comfortable about the whole situation.

*

It was only once they were halfway through their meal, which despite the cost was proving delicious enough to be worth it, that Zayn noticed how Niall kept fidgeting in his seat. The boy just could not keep still: he kept shifting on the hard cushion of the bench, his fingers tapping against the table cloth as he gradually shuffled closer and closer to Zayn. At first the older lad tried to ignore it, and carried on bantering with Harry and Louis instead, but by the time Niall had wrapped his arms around Zayn’s torso and was practically burying his head into his shoulder, he knew he had to do something about it. Niall had always been extremely affectionate, even for a kitten hybrid, but this was taking it to another level! While the sickeningly sweet couple opposite him decided to preoccupy themselves with whispering God knows what into each other’s ears, Zayn turned so his mouth was positioned against Niall’s head.

“What is it?” muttered the older boy, keeping his voice low so as not to distract Louis and Harry. Niall flushed blood red, and ducked his head away, but Zayn continued to frown at him until he eventually sighed and pointed rather less discreetly to his crotch.

*

“I’ve got an erection again, Zayn,” he confessed, not that it was really necessary given the way his pants were tented until the denim seemed to be about to burst. Zayn was glad for their companions’ distractions, since as cute as Niall was he hadn’t quite got the hang of whispering yet, however there was clearly a more immediate problem at hand for him to worry about. Sighing, he gestured towards where he knew the toilets were located at the back of the building.

“The bathrooms are over there, you can sort yourself out in there if you use one of the cubicles, ok?” However Niall frowned and bit his lip, shaking his head at the suggestion. Zayn was shocked – up until now, Niall had always done what he’d asked, no matter how small. “What’s the matter?” he asked, a little exasperated but more concerned as to what was worrying the teenager.

“I don’t wanna go by myself,” confessed the hybrid, sounding more like 6 than 16. “There’s too many people.” Although Zayn would rather have sat and chatted with his friends some more, he knew that Niall had a problem with being in public spaces, which was why he sighed, pecked Niall on the lips, and told him it was a good job he loved him.

*

As they entered the bathroom, Zayn decided he might as well have a piss while he was there, and so went to stand in front of one of the urinals along the wall. But before he could do so, there was suddenly a blur of movement and Niall was stood in front of him, his lips pressed to Zayn’s roughly and his hands pawing at the older man’s shirt desperately. Zayn quickly pulled away in surprise, not sure what on Earth was happening, only to see Niall gazing at him in an adorably needy fashion, and he felt his own trousers tighten inexplicably.

“What are you doing, Niall?” asked Zayn with a chuckle, hoping to laugh the situation off, however Niall just glanced down at where both their crotches were positioned incriminatingly close to each other, then back up at Zayn.

“You have to help me get rid of my erection again,” he stated calmly, as though this was the most normal thing in the world to be saying in the public bathroom of a small café where anyone could walk in at any given minute. Zayn gulped, and decidedly ignored the growing erection in his pants.

“Niall, we c-can’t,” he began to explain, stuttering a little when Niall nudged his hips forward just a bit so that their clothed members brushed each other. “This is a p-public bathroom…”

*

But then Niall’s hands were down the front of Zayn’s trousers, and his fingers were curling around his already semi-erect length, and Zayn seemed to lose the power of speech entirely.

“But I need you, Zayn,” purred Niall, sweeping his lips along the older man’s jawline, and Zayn wondered vaguely how in the space of just a few days Niall had gone from being so chaste and virginal to this desperate sex beast. Then again, the look Niall shot him as he began unbuttoning both their shirts was still so wide-eyed and innocent that it made a small moan fall from Zayn’s mouth while he crashed his lips against the teenager’s once again. They only broke apart for a few seconds to remove their shirts – Zayn was far too busy exposing as much of Niall’s peachy pale skin as possible to groan at the sudden lack of contact against his dick – before their mouths were once again moving rough and needy against each other’s. When Zayn remembered their highly public surroundings, a small wave of uncertainty hot through him, and he attempted to bite his lip in doubt. However this only resulted in his teeth sinking down into Niall’s bottom lip, causing the hybrid to moan low in his throat and pull away with huge, dark eyes.

*

“I need you,” he repeated, and it felt like a mantra, something for Zayn to repeat over and over as he quickly removed Niall’s trousers and boxers, and shucked his own down to his knees. Niall needed him. How could he possibly refuse the younger man this, of all things?

“Bend over for me, babe,” he told Niall, and the hybrid quickly positioned himself so his elbows were resting on the end of the row of sinks, his cheek pressed against the cool wall tiles, and his arse in the air, practically wriggling with anticipation There was really no way Zayn could have resisted, even if he’d honestly wanted to.

*

There was no lube for them to use – Zayn’s emergency bottle having been left back at their house in their panicked rush that morning – so instead the student quickly stuck his fingers in front of Niall’s mouth. Luckily Niall got the hint straight away and began to suck frantically, coating all four digits in saliva as quickly as possible so as to reduce the amount of time he would have to wait before finally Zayn could be inside him. Zayn prepped him quickly, not wanting to stretch it out as usual since they could be interrupted at any moment, but Niall bit back a hiss at the burn and stretch of his fingers, and instead focused on the immense pleasure he would be feeling soon enough. Even despite having been fucked only an hour or so previously, Niall was still tight as always, and Zayn never failed to be astonished by it. For a moment he wanted to feel the clench and flutter of those muscles around his tongue, but they had no time, and Niall was currently rocking back onto his hand, making it clear that the three fingers inside him simply weren’t enough. Smirking just a little at Niall’s desperation, Zayn gave his length a final pump with his fist to ensure he was fully hard, then positioned himself at Niall’s entrance.

*

Every other time he’d been gentle for at least the first few thrusts, giving Niall time to adjust even if he begged for Zayn to just ‘ _fuck me harder, please, harder, faster_ ’ (Zayn took full blame for Niall having learned those words and phrases from him, but he in no way regretted it at all). But now time was precious and they could not afford to waste it, so Zayn simply began to push all the way into Niall with the first swing of his hips, and never stopped relenting, thrusting in and out at a terrific pace right from the off. Niall squealed at first, a dangerously loud noise that he then attempted to muffle into the wall, but the pain felt so good that he soon had to stop himself from moaning at the way Zayn’s length penetrated so deeply into him, somehow managing to find the perfect angle to hit his prostate almost immediately. When Zayn heard the noise of pain, he began stroking one hand slowly up and down Niall’s back, as though to reassure him, although the pace of his increasingly sloppy thrusts never stopped.

*

Niall found himself rutting against the sink to try and relieve himself from his frankly rather painful erection; when Zayn noticed he immediately wrapped his hand around the teen’s member and leaned forwards so his chest was flush against Niall’s back.

“Let me take care of you, kitten,” he murmured into Niall’s hair, and it appeared to be the final word that tipped the younger man over the edge. With a poorly disguised squeal of pleasure, his cum splattered the once-clean sink, leaving droplets of the mirror in which he could now see himself, panting, breathless, and totally fucked out. The tightening around Zayn’s cock as Niall came had him seeing stars as well, and just a few thrusts later he was releasing his load inside of the hybrid with a grunt that he tried so hard to keep in that he ended up biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and his nails dug harshly into Niall’s sides.

*

It was totally worth it, though, from the way Niall was smiling fit to burst, and how after Zayn had pulled out he seemed to be walking around in his own happy little bubble, cleaning up the mess they had made and completely ignoring the cum dripping from his red, abused-looking hole. Zayn, on the other hand, was still a panting mess, his hair flopping down over his forehead limply from their frantic sex session. The sight of Niall bending over to clean the mirror was simply too much for his overstimulated cock.

“Good God, Niall, you’ll be the death of me!” he joked in an exhausted tone, pulling the half-kitten into a more sweet, tender kiss that the other boy responded to hungrily.

*

“You love me though, right?” asked Niall once they were apart again, only managing to sound half-joking.

“Of course I do!” beamed Zayn, sliding an arm around Niall’s waist while his free hand re-zipped his fly and buttoned up his jeans. “How could anyone not love you?” At that Niall grinned, too, adjusting his trousers so that nothing seemed suspicious while Zayn led him towards the door. “Now let’s hope we haven’t kept Louis and Harry waiting…”


End file.
